1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to terminal devices that communicate by selectively using one of a plurality of wireless communication systems, computer-readable media comprising computer-readable instructions for controlling such terminal devices, and systems comprising such terminal devices and printing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A known terminal device communicates with another device selectively using one of a plurality of communication systems. In particular, the known terminal device provides print data to a printing device selectively using one of the plurality of communication systems that is compatible with a communication system of the printing device.